Gallito rojo
by Kirah69
Summary: Megan era todo sonrisas, una nueva adquisición de la manada que parece llevarse bien con todos. A Stiles no le gusta y Peter lo apoya como su pareja. ¿Tendrá razón el emisario al sospechar de ella? Prompt mensual de The Steter Network de noviembre: Blues


_Little red rooster_ (Gallito rojo)

(escrita por Willie Dixon y cantada por Howlin' Wolf)

 _I have a little red rooster, too lazy to crow for day_ / Tengo un gallito rojo, demasiado perezoso para cantar durante el día

 _I have a little red rooster, too lazy to crow for day_ / Tengo un gallito rojo, demasiado perezoso para cantar durante el día

 _Keep everything in the barnyard, upset in every way_ / Mantiene todo en el corral, molesto en todos los sentidos

 _Oh the dogs begin to bark,_ / Oh, los perros comienzan a ladrar

 _and the hound begin to howl_ / y el sabueso comienza a aullar

 _Oh the dogs begin to bark, hound begin to howl_ / Oh, los perros comienzan a ladrar, el sabueso comienza a aullar

 _Ooh watch out strange kind people,_ / Ooh, cuidado con gente amable y extraña,

 _Cause little red rooster is on the prowl_ / porque el gallito rojo está al acecho

 _If you see my little red rooster, please drag him home_ / Si ves a mi gallito rojo, por favor arrástralo a casa

 _If you see my little red rooster, please drag him home_ /Si ves a mi gallito rojo, por favor arrástralo a casa

 _There ain't no peace in the barnyard,_ / No hay paz en el corral

 _Since the little red rooster been gone_ / desde que el gallito rojo se fue.

Megan era todo sonrisas. Era linda, con el cabello castaño rizado cayendo alrededor de su rostro, su piel pálida cubierta con algunas pecas y ojos verdes brillantes. Era dulce, amable y amigable. Desde el momento en que Scott la llevó a la nueva casa Hale tras haberla conocido en una cafetería, la joven herbolaria pareció congeniar con todos, siempre encontraba algo en común con cada uno de ellos. Tras algunas miradas recelosas los primeros días, incluso Derek y Cora comenzaron a abrirse a ella, a aceptarla como a una más.

A Stiles no le gustaba.

—No me gusta. No confío en ella—le dijo a Peter mientras movía sus caderas perezosamente sobre su regazo, su duro miembro penetrándolo por segunda vez en la noche.

—Yo tampoco, pero sabes que yo no confío en nadie, salvo en ti—añadió como segundo pensamiento.

—Ooh~—Stiles le dio un breve beso en los labios que se tornó en uno más largo e intenso cuando Peter reclamó su boca.

La charla quedó olvidada desde ahí hasta que ambos estaban saciados y exhaustos en la cama, Stiles con la cabeza apoyada sobre el pecho de Peter y sus piernas entrelazadas.

—Crees que tengo buen instinto para estas cosas, ¿verdad?—preguntó cuando hubo recuperado lo suficiente el aliento.

—¿De todos en esta ciudad? El mejor. Cariño, si piensas que no es trigo limpio, yo te creo. Ahora solo falta convencer a los demás.

—Eso es imposible—agitó una mano desestimándolo—, Scott siempre cree que estoy paranoico cuando pienso mal de alguien. Da igual que siempre lleve razón.

—Entonces, habrá que mantenerla vigilada.

—No ha intentado nada contigo, ¿verdad?—preguntó, mirándolo de reojo.

—No le he dado oportunidad. Vi la cara que se te puso la primera vez que se me acercó. No quiero enfrentarme a la ira de nuestro emisario.

—Bien—asintió satisfecho y se acomodó para dormir abrazado a su lobo.

Stiles probablemente no se habría dado cuenta si no hubiera estado observando específicamente, pero lo estaba y se dio cuenta.

Megan se ofreció para recoger la mesa después de comer todos juntos y vio cómo disimuladamente cogía un tenedor que Scott había estado usando y se lo guardaba en el bolsillo, en lo que le pareció una bolsa de plástico. _ADN_ , fue lo primero que pensó Stiles. ¿Para qué quería una supuesta herbolaria el ADN de un hombre lobo alfa? No que Stiles se creyera que lo único a lo que se dedicaba era a hacer tés y ungüentos.

No fue la última vez. Otro día le vio guardar una servilleta que Isaac había usado, el palo de un helado que Cora se había comido y un pintalabios de Erica.

—¿Qué demonios querrá hacer esa p- bruja con el ADN de la manada?—masculló mientras pasaba las hojas de un libro de magia.

—Nada bueno, de eso estoy seguro—respondió Peter sentado en su sillón con otro libro.

—¡Eso no ayuda!—replicó molesto. Peter le miró arqueando una ceja y Stiles se sintió de inmediato culpable por haber gritado. Se levantó, dejando el libro a un lado, y se sentó en el regazo de su pareja—. Lo siento, mi vida, esto me tiene muy frustrado.

Frotó su mejilla contra la de su lobo y Peter le rodeó con sus brazos con un suspiro.

—Lo sé cariño, pero estoy seguro de que resolverás esto, siempre lo haces—besó su frente y acarició su espalda, como si no oliera ya lo suficiente a él, para apaciguar a su lobo, al que no le gustaba ver a su pareja en ese estado.

Ambos investigaban juntos, como siempre, encerrados en su habitación insonorizada. No era fácil porque había demasiados hechizos que empleaban el ADN u objetos personales o que hubieran pertenecido al sujeto. Sería más sencillo si tuvieran ya una víctima y vieran los efectos del hechizo, pero no tenía ninguna intención de esperar a eso.

No tuvo tiempo. Se encontró dos noches después enfrente del Nemeton atado a uno de los árboles que rodeaban el claro.

 _Mierda. Otra vez no_ , gruñó para sí. Odiaba ser secuestrado.

Sacudió la cabeza para despejarla. Se sentía pesado, no estaba seguro de cómo lo había dejado inconsciente, pero podía sentir los químicos en su cuerpo además de un golpe en la cabeza, probablemente de una caída. Megan estaba en pie sobre el Nemeton, desnuda, con su cuerpo pintado con runas. Stiles sintió náuseas.

—Oh, ya estás despierto—le habló con su voz empalagosa y su falsa sonrisa.

Bajó del tronco y se acercó hacia él contoneando sus caderas. _Ugh, por favor, no_.

—Pobrecito. Te preguntarás por qué estás aquí. Verás, necesito la sangre de un miembro de la manada para este ritual y como tú eres el débil y frágil humano has sido la opción más fácil, nada personal.

Stiles tuvo que esforzarse por evitar que una sonrisa se extendiera por su rostro. _¿Débil humano?_

—¿Y puedo saber qué clase de ritual es este?—preguntó frunciendo el ceño y apretando los dientes, más por la repugnancia de tenerla cerca que otra cosa.

—Voy a tomar el control de la manada y del Nemeton—respondió con una gran sonrisa extendiendo sus brazos, ese toque de locura que Stiles siempre había supuesto mostrándose claramente en su rostro.

—¿El control de la manada?

—Literalmente. Convertiré a esos perros en mis marionetas, mis propios perros guardianes. Controlaré sus mentes y serán incapaces de resistir mis órdenes.

—Oh. Ya veo. Estás como una cabra.

—¡Esa puta tiene a Stiles!—rugió Peter, su voz resonando por toda la casa.

—¿Por qué dices eso? Los dos han desaparecido, podría habérselos llevado alguien más—replicó Scott con expresión molesta.

Peter se plantó frente al alfa, sus colmillos descubiertos en un amenazador gruñido y sus ojos brillando furiosos.

—Voy a descuartizar a esa puta y al que se atreva a impedírmelo. Y ya podéis salir corriendo si le ha hecho algo a Stiles.

Scott hizo brillar sus ojos intentando someterlo y Peter le gruñó en la cara en respuesta.

—Está bien, tranquilizémonos—intervino Derek, intentando interponerse entre ambos—. Asumo que Stiles sospechaba de ella.

—Por supuesto que sospechaba, es el único con medio cerebro en esta camada de cachorros que solo piensan con la entrepierna—respondió escupiendo veneno. Lydia se cruzó de brazos y se aclaró la garganta—. Oh, por favor, cielo. Tu novio era un maldito lagarto, literalmente. Serás un genio con lo que lees en los libros, pero Stiles conoce a las personas. Y supo desde el principio que esa puta no era trigo limpio, pero por supuesto nadie le hace caso, excepto yo, evidentemente.

—Vale, centraos—siguió Derek antes de que los demás pudieran replicar—. ¿Qué cree que estaba tramando? ¿A dónde podría habérselo llevado?

—Parecía estar recolectando ADN de todos nosotros. Estábamos intentando averiguar el motivo—trataba de pensar con racionalidad, pero no era sencillo, el lobo estaba rugiendo dentro de él para que fuera a encontrar a su pareja.

—¿Por qué no vamos al lugar más obvio primero y si no están ahí seguimos buscando?—sugirió Cora y todos la miraron—. ¿Qué? Quizás no sea un genio, pero no soy idiota—y miró explícitamente a Scott.

Scott devolvió la mirada ofendido y se cruzó de brazos.

—¿Y dónde es ese lugar obvio?—preguntó con el ceño fruncido, lo que le hacía parecer un niño enfadado.

Peter puso los ojos en blanco. No podía creer que el alfa fuera _tan_ idiota.

—Bueno, esto está—Stiles le dio unas palmadas cariñosas al tocón y se sacudió las manos.

—¡Stiles!—escuchó su nombre desde lejos, quizás en la voz de Scott, y otras voces lo repitieron. Después un aullido reverberó entre los árboles.

En apenas un parpadeo vio la figura de un lobo surgir entre las sombras. El enorme animal marrón oscuro se dirigió directo hacia él con grandes saltos sobre sus cuatro patas y ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de prepararse para el impacto. Una vez en el suelo, Peter lamía su rostro, restregando el hocico contra sus mejillas y su cuello de una forma desesperada.

—Vale, vale, tranquilo, estoy bien—Stiles lo abrazó y dejó que lo cubriera con su olor hasta que estuvo satisfecho.

El resto de la manada llegó poco a poco y le saludaron desde cierta distancia, sabiendo que no era prudente acercarse con Peter tan alterado.

—¿Qué le ha sucedido?—preguntó Scott cuando vio a Megan sentada contra un árbol.

Su cuerpo estaba inerte, su boca abierta con un hilo de baba cayendo por la comisura y su mirada perdida en el infinito. Estaba viva, podían oír su corazón latiendo muy lentamente y no había ninguna herida visible, pero no mostró ningún signo de reconocer su presencia cuando se acercaron.

—Oh, eso. Yo le he sucedido, supongo. El débil y frágil humano—respondió con una sonrisa que intentaba ser inocente y que fallaba por mucho. Peter resopló en lo que parecía ser una risa lobuna—. Deberíais llevarla a Eichen House o tirarla a una zanja, me da igual, no se va a recuperar.

Peter se transformó, regresando a su muy desnuda forma humana, arrodillado frente a él.

—Eres glorioso—le dijo con auténtica adoración en sus ojos.

—Lo que haga falta por mi manada—respondió con un beso y se aferró a sus hombros cuando Peter lo levantó en brazos para llevarlo a casa.


End file.
